The Last Night
by rhodesXmorrisonXorton
Summary: His wife left him leaving him almost nothing. Her fiance didn't care about her. The last night with their respective partners, two individuals come together and turn their friendship into something more... Randy Orton/OC One-shot


**One-shot: The Last Night**

* * *

***Author's Note: Hey guys, this is the very first one-shot that I'm writing so I'm sorry if it sucks. I've worked on the John Morrison story for some time now and I just wanted to try and write a one-shot of my own, having read so many really awesome ones on this website. Hope you guys enjoy it!***

_Note: I do not own the lyrics of the song in this story; they belong to a really awesome song entitled 'The Last Night' by Skillet._

* * *

11:45pm: St. Louis, Missouri; Randy Orton's home

Randy Orton stood by the doorframe of the entrance to his St. Louis home, watching the black SUV pull out of the driveway whilst on the verge of bursting into tears. He watched as the headlights came on, allowing him to take a glimpse of the driver and the passenger in the front seat. The driver acted as though she could not see him, whilst the small, young passenger in the baby chair still lay asleep peacefully, oblivious to the drama that had just taken place before.

Once the car was out of sight, Randy slammed the door shut in frustration, collapsing onto the leather couch in the nearly empty living room, clutching his forehead. He stared around at the house. Nearly all the contents had been cleared except for the stuff that was his own and the furniture. Everything but those was gone.

He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe nearly everything he had was gone, taken away from him, unlikely to return anytime soon. He couldn't believe she was gone. He couldn't believe the love of his life, the sunshine of his life, one of the best things that ever happened to him, was gone. He couldn't believe she had been taken away from him, just like that, by the woman who no longer thought of him as her husband.

Samantha.

Damn that woman. Damn her to hell.

He'd let himself take out his anger on Samantha, when he could no longer restrain himself from yelling at her, when she wouldn't stop berating him about 'not being home enough' and 'neglecting your child in favor of nearly getting killed in a wrestling ring'. He couldn't tolerate that shit anymore. He had been with the WWE for ages, he couldn't quit something he had such passion for. Then again he had a baby girl, who changed him into the better man he was now.

Alana Marie Orton was his pride and joy. She was the light of his world. Her arrival had changed him forever. He transformed from the dirty-mouthed, binge drinking, skirt-chasing womanizer he was once notoriously known as before, to a devoted, loving, mature, and gentlemanly father. Every single day, instead of thinking about which random girl from the club to bring back to his hotel room, he thought about how much he missed that little bundle of pride and joy, and how he longed to hold Alana in his arms for son long. He called home every single day, making sure that his wife and little girl were okay.

But now, he wasn't going to get any response from Samantha, and if Sam wasn't going to pick up the phone, then neither was Alana, because Sam made it clear earlier that she didn't want me anywhere near his little girl.

This was like a slap to the face. _Okay, Sam. I can tolerate you emptying out half the stuff in our house and filing for a divorce, but take my little girl and you'll wish you were never born. I didn't care if she took everything we shared in our marriage, the only thing I cared was that she took Alana away from me. _Randy thought to himself, clenching his fists angrily and pounding them on the sofa, letting out an angry scream.

Randy began cussing under his breath. Sam and Alana were gone, and now he didn't have anyone left.

Anyone but her.

Her.

That girl.

That beautiful waitress girl he met at Ruby's Diner.

Her name was Callie. Short for Caleigh, but no one ever called her that. She was a young, lively girl in her mid-twenties, and to Randy, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life, besides his daughter of course. Callie had loosely curled honey blonde hair with pink and purple highlights. Her bright, almond-shaped eyes were of the palest blue, her lips were full and naturally luscious, and her skin was just slightly tanned, giving her a rosy complexion.

He couldn't not pay attention to her body either – curves in all the right places, and what a rack she had, not to mention those amazingly shapely legs that put Stacy Keibler's to shame. Randy remembered having difficulty taking his eyes off of the blonde beauty's 36Ds bursting out of her teeny little Ruby's Diner uniform, which also, much to his delight, wonderfully showed off those God heavenly smooth, shapely legs. From the very first time he saw Callie, he didn't think he had ever seen such a beautiful creature in his life before.

Randy was a regular visitor to the new Ruby's Diner that opened up near his home in St. Louis, and since that first meeting with Callie that day, he made sure to pop in regularly to talk to Callie. He usually got the chance to do so whenever it wasn't the weekend. Callie often seated him by the counter so they could talk to each other more.

And Callie was the one and only person he wanted to talk to all the time.

Randy and Callie would often spend what felt like ages getting to know each other, talking about their lives, their interests, and most of all, their personal problems. Callie was the only person Randy could talk to about his marital problems with Sam. Whenever Randy and Sam argued, Randy would storm out of the house to take a walk to Ruby's Diner to look for Callie. Luckily for Randy, Callie often worked late nights, so if Randy needed to take a breather after arguing with Sam, there was Callie in her sexy little Ruby's uniform, cleaning up the tables.

Randy remembered once when he had entered Ruby's Diner, just escaping from a huge fight with Sam, and he saw Callie bending over to pick up a fork that had dropped on the floor. A mischievous smirk spread across Randy's face when he caught the glimpse of her lacy white thong peeking out from under her skirt. Damn, what an ass she had. _I wouldn't have minded pinching that perfect ass myself, _Randy thought to himself.

Callie was drop dead gorgeous. But Randy couldn't have her, as much as he wanted to. She confessed that she was engaged to her personal trainer Rod. Randy had seen Rod once, and the first thing that came to his mind was a Batista-lookalike. Rod had the same muscular build as Batista, the same grapefruit-sized biceps, the same tribal tattoos on one arm, and the same blood vessels bulging out of his frame. However, Rod was definitely not a gentleman, from what he had observed the day he saw him come visit Callie during work...

_A ringing sound accompanied the main entrance door of Ruby's Diner opening at five in the afternoon. Randy glanced up from his seat by the window to see an extremely tall, muscular man with dark hair stepped into the diner, not bothering to stop to be seated by a waiter. He wore a sleeveless undershirt that gallantly showed off the tattoos wrapped around his grapefruit-sized biceps. His eyes, shielded by a pair of slick sunglasses, were fixed straight ahead on the other side of where he was standing, on a tall waitress serving a family their meal._

_Rodney Harnett smirked upon the sight of the blonde beauty's back turned to him, darting his view down to her long legs. He licked his lips and strode towards her cockily, ignoring the stares from the waiters, waitresses, and customers he passed. Randy turned his head to look at Rod too when he noticed he was walking straight towards Callie with that disgusting smirk on his face. "Hey babe," Randy heard Rod greet flirtatiously to Callie, grabbing her ass in front of the family she had just served._

"_Rod! Not in front of the customers! As you can see, I'm a little busy right now," Callie said hurriedly, taking the empty tray and quickly walking over to the counter. Randy clenched his fist in his lap when Rod followed her without asking, his eyes still locked on her ass. He leaned against the counter as he watched Callie quickly refill two glasses of Coke. _

"_C'mon babe, you're always busy," complained Rod, "we never have time to be intimate anymore because you're always working here. What the hell do you like about this place so much, anyway?"_

_Randy smiled secretly to himself when he saw Callie frown at Rod, frustrated. "Rod, I like working here. Everyone's so friendly and the other employees are like my family," remarked Callie, "now go find somewhere to sit, Rod. We can talk once I'm not occupied."_

_Callie rushed off to deliver the drinks to the customers, grabbed a pot of coffee, and then made her way towards me, trying to hide her frustration over Rod. "Is there anything else I can get for you, Randy?" she asked me sweetly, taking my coffee cup and refilling it. _

"_I'm fine, Callie, thanks so much," Randy replied with a smile on my face. I looked over at Rod, who was sitting over by the counter grumpily and poring over an issue of GQ Magazine, "just asking, who was that guy talking to you earlier?"_

_All of a sudden, Callie's expression changed. She let out a sigh and answered, "That's Rod. He's my…fiancé."_

"_Oh, so that's your fiancé," Randy replied, nodding curtly, "what's up with him?"_

"_I'll tell you more once he's gone, Randy," she whispered, "Rod's got good ears and an ever inflating ego."_

"_Ah, that explains so much," Randy said, "he's not exactly the patient type, is he?"_

"_Not at all," replied Callie, putting together and clearing my finished plate, "I'm surprised he's here, though. Rod never comes to visit me during work unless he needs something urgent, and not even that has happened yet, well in my opinion of course."_

"_What does he do?"_

"_He used to be my personal trainer," replied Callie._

"_You got engaged to your personal trainer?" Randy asked in disbelief._

"_He's not that much older than me actually," answered Callie, "I had a crush on him when I first signed to be his client, just about a year ago. We started dating three months after, and then two months later he asks me to marry him."_

"_That's really fast," Randy commented, shocked, "why did he pop the question so quickly?"_

"_I don't know whether he had too much to drink or anything like that, but he insisted on asking me to marry him if I wanted to be with him for a long time," she hushed, "of course, me being only twenty-three years old at the time and fresh out of college, said yes, just because I found him absolutely irresistible. But things have changed ever since he gave me the ring…"_

"_Baby, what's taking so long? I need my coffee now," interrupted Rod. Gee, you could've just waited till we were done instead of yelling at her across the room. _

"_I'm coming," replied Callie, "sorry Randy, gotta please my future husband." She said quickly before rushing over to Rod to get him a coffee._

_Randy didn't stop looking over where Callie stood by the counter, hurriedly pouring her fiancé's coffee for him in a mug. He wanted to punch Rod in the face when I heard him complain loudly, "Baby, where's my sugar?"_

_Callie said nothing and handed him a bowl that contained various packs of sugar. "I wasn't talking about that sugar, baby," growled Rod salaciously. Okay, this guy really needed a reality check, Randy thought to himself. He's treating this beautiful creature like she's some street whore, yet she's going to be his future wife. Some husband he'll turn out to be. Randy cringed at the thought of Callie marrying that royal pain in the ass. If Callie wasn't happy with Rod, then neither was Randy. _

Rod was an asshole. Period. There was no way Callie was going to marry that freak. He treated Callie like a dog, yet in Randy's eyes, she was far from that. Randy dreamed every night of giving Callie that love she needed and deserved from him, not Rod. Callie was missing that tender loving care, just like Randy was missing his little daughter Alana.

Just as his mind was about to float off into the clouds to fantasize about him and Callie getting married together on a beach, Randy heard knocking from the front door. He sighed and got up, praying that it was Sam who had come to give Alana back.

He opened the door and saw one of the people he wanted to see the most.

But Callie wasn't in her usual, cheery mood she was usually in whenever Randy saw her at Denny's. In fact, she looked like she was in a horrible state – her hair was messed up and tangled and her eyes were bloodshot, puffy and red. Randy took a closer look at Callie and nearly gasped when he saw a red mark across Callie's left cheek and blood escaping from a cut on her red bottom lip. In her hand she held a large traveling bag, and she was surrounded by two or three suitcases.

There was a long silence. All of a sudden, Callie dropped her bag and threw herself onto Randy, latching her arms around him, leaning her head against his chest and cried her eyes out. Randy shushed her and let her in. He grabbed her suitcases and travel bag and placed them by the lounge chair. He walked over to Callie, who was lying on the couch, clutching onto a pillow and burying her face in it. Randy sat next to her and pulled her onto his lap. However as he did this, he accidentally pulled up the sleeves of her sweater, revealing several bruises up and down her arms.

_You come to me with scars on your wrists_

_You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this_

Randy held her close to him as she continued to sob in his chest, running his fingers through her hair. He asked her what had happened and she revealed everything.

Earlier that night, Rod had announced to Callie his intentions for the two of them to move to Sweden, explaining that it was for a job transfer. Callie, whose heart belonged in St. Louis, protested the idea, stating that Missouri was her home and she couldn't leave her job or her friends. According to Callie, the argument eventually turned into a physical fight when Rod slammed her against the wall and began choking her, threatening to kill her if she didn't agree with him and move to Sweden with him. Callie, stating she had enough of his temper, took off her engagement ring and threw it at him, confirming to him that their relationship was over, and took everything she had with her, away from her former fiancé and to her parents' home.

_I just came to say goodbye_

_I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine_

_But I know it's a lie_

Randy glanced down at Callie's left hand and noticed the absent engagement band that was once wrapped around her ring finger. He looked back at Callie's face. Callie turned away so he couldn't see her cry, but already Randy had caught the tears swimming in her pale blue eyes. Randy brought her in close, running his fingers through her hair, trying to make her feel better.

_This is the last night you'll spend alone_

_Look me in the eyes so I know you know_

_I'm everything you want me to be _

_The last night you'll spend alone_

_I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go _

_I'm everything you need me to be_

Callie continued her story from after she stormed out of Rod's house. Callie drove to her parents' house, hoping to seek consolation from her mom and dad. However, when Callie tried to explain what had happened between her and Rod, her father simply let out a huff and berated her for even getting together with someone like Rod. Her mother, on the other hand, instead of comforting her over the fight she'd gotten in earlier with Rod, only scolded her, telling her everything that had happened to her was her own fault. Her own, stupid fault for almost marrying Rod, to put it in her mother's words. The elderly couple who once regarded Callie as their child kicked her to the curb, refusing to speak to her ever again.

_Your parents say everything is your fault_

_But they don't know you like I know you_

_They don't know you at all_

_I'm so sick of when they say_

_It's just a phase you'll be okay, you're fine_

_But I know it's a lie_

Randy, shocked at the reaction from Callie's parents when their daughter tried seeking comfort with them earlier, couldn't believe Callie had gone through so much hell. He was amazed at how positive she usually was whenever he saw her working in the diner, yet at this very moment, she was on his lap, bawling her eyes out, her face buried in his chest. Sure, Randy had heard about the troubles Rod created for her, but he never heard Callie talk about her parents, not even when they casually conversed on regular days.

Confirming that Callie needed someone to stand by her side, Randy cupped his face in hers, looked her straight in the eye, and whispered assuring words that instantly made her fall more in love with him…

_The night is so long when everything's wrong _

_If you give me your hand_

_I will help you hold on_

_Tonight, tonight_

Randy circled her cheeks with his thumbs, still gazing softly into Callie's pale blue eyes with his own ocean blue ones, looking at her like she was the most beautiful woman in the world. He leaned in closer, his hot breath blowing against her skin, his heart thumping like crazy. Callie closed her eyes when the tips of their noses nuzzled against each other, and she immediately stopped breathing when she felt his soft, smooth lips brush against hers…

_This is the last night you'll spend alone_

_Look me in the eyes so I know you know_

_I'm everything you want me to be _

_The last night you'll spend alone_

_I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go _

_I'm everything you need me to be_

Tears of happiness began trickling down Callie's cheeks as Randy kissed her like that, so lovingly and so passionately. It had been ages since anyone had kissed her like that. She had waited so long for such a kiss to cause an angelic chorus to sing in her head. She hadn't felt such a wonderful kiss in such a long time. It never felt like this whenever Rod kissed her. Randy kissed her so sweetly, so softly, so tenderly, nothing like Rod's aggressive, tongue-filled lip locks. Callie loved the way Randy held her like she was the most precious thing he had in the world. With just that one kiss, she realized that she loved everything about Randy.

She realized she loved him.

And he seemed to realize the very same thing.

This was Randy's last night feeling angered and frustrated over love and relationships. This was Callie's last night feeling bereft of love and care.

This was their last night of feeling so alone.

Because now, they had each other, for the first night of their lives. 


End file.
